Legend of Zero
by Alexpuppy
Summary: AU. Based on Princess Mononoke. After a dream about a boy rideing one of the forest gods, the Liger, Leena runs away from her village only to find her self in the middle of a war between the Humans and the Forest. And what about that boy? BL
1. The Dream

Legend of Zero  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or Princess Mononoke.  
  
(A/N: Hey yas! Ya, I'm back and decided to rewrite this story. I think this'll end up better. I'm planning to finish this one for a change. Yay! Anyhoo, tell me if you like it!)  
  
READ THIS!!!!! YOU NEED TO KNOW THIS BEOFORE YOU READ THIS STORY!!!!!!!! I order you to see the movie Princess Mononoke before reading this, if you can. If you don't want to, what ever, but it will make so much more sense if you do. So, do your self a favor and see it, it rocks. This story takes place in a Japan like place, with Samurai and stuff like that. So imagine people wearing that kind of cloths, kimonos and stuff. It takes place along time ago, with Emperors and kings and you should just see the movie Princess Mononoke to under stand.  
  
Chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Running. She was running. But where? In the forest. There was something in the clearing ahead. She slowed down and hid behind a tree as she watched the thing in the clearing. What was it? It was an animal. A very big animal. It looked like a lion, or a tiger maybe. It was white, a mystic white. It was a Liger, a legendary Zoid, one of the gods of the forest! But that wasn't possible! They were all killed off many years ago, it wasn't possible. She noticed something on it's back. A boy was riding it. She could kind of see him in the night, but she knew he was there. She felt a sudden urge to run over to him, but she stayed where she was. Who was he? Then, suddenly, he looked over at her. He then whispered something to the Liger and it ran off, in to the night.  
  
~~~  
  
Leena woke up, cold sweat running down her face. That dream, it had been so life like. But it was only a dream. She looked out side the window of her hut. The moon was still up.  
  
"Its time I woke up." She got up and got dressed. Leena was the princess of her small village. Her people had almost been totally killed off many years ago, so she was an important person in their village. It was her job to marry a big strong man and have lots of kids and help her village become bigger. But even though she was princess, she hated her life. She had no future here. She was going to die queen, with no true love for her 'husband' with lots of kids she didn't even want! And to make it worse, her 'husband' had already been chosen. His name was Harry Champ, and she hated him. Even since her father had chosen him to be her husband, she had been planning her escape. She was going to run away, and go west. And she was leaving right now.  
  
She gathered up her things. She got her sword, her bow and arrows, her traveling cloak, and her crystal dagger, witch she wore around her neck. Her older brother Leon had given it to her years ago, before he left on his own journey. Her plan was to go west and find him. Everyone said he was dead, be she knew he was out there, somewhere. She packed up her stuff and walked off into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Well, hope you like. Please Review!) 


	2. The Demon

Legend of Zero  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Zoids or Princess Mononoke.  
  
A/N: Umm. Yeah, can't think of anything to say, so I won't say anything.yeah. ok then. read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena's trip started out easy enough. She just had to get through the forest surrounding her village, then cross a field or two, and then a river, but then it started to get harder. She looked up at the mountain she was about to climb and for a split second thought about returning to the village, but then continued onward. After a while of traveling, she came across a town.  
  
"This looks like a good place to rest for the night." She said as she entered the town. "Might as well find the nearest inn." She found an inn and got a room. Later that night, see went to the local pub and got a drink. That's where she over heard something that greatly interested her.  
  
"Yeah, don't go west, you're in for sure trouble if you do," One guy said who was sitting at the table next the bar.  
  
"Why? What could be that bad?" Another said.  
  
"Well, I've heard rumors about an entire city being leveled by some kind of demon." The first guy said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember hearing about that." Another guy said sitting at the same table.  
  
"Wow. I got to see that," Leena whispered to her self.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After buying some more food the next day, Leena set out on her journey again. She traveled for a full day before coming to what looked like it used to be a town.  
  
"Oh my god. What happened here? Is this the town they were talking about?" Leena asked her self. There were a few tents pitched by passer- bys, and a few huts that looked like they were just built a while ago. Other than that, there was almost nothing left. She saw a monk sitting by a fire warming his hand, protecting him from the cold of the night.  
  
"Hey, what happened here?" Leena asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
"It was attacked by some kind of demon a few days back. Who are you? Where do you hail from?" The monk asked, looking at her.  
  
"My name is Leena. I come from the east. Mind if I stay by your fire?"  
  
"Not at all. Where you heading?"  
  
"I'm not sure, really. I'm looking for my brother."  
  
"I met someone just like you once, dressed in the same style cloths and all. He came from the east too."  
  
"What was his name?!?"  
  
"I don't know, but he went west."  
  
"Oh. I have a question. This might sound kind of weird, but is the story about the gods of the forest true?"  
  
"Ahhh. There's a place far to the west of here. It's where the spirit of the forest dwells. Yes, the legendary god, Zero. I don't know if it's real, but I've heard my fair share of stories."  
  
"Wow. Well, anyway, I'm heading west looking for my brother. I should go to sleep now." And with that, she lay down on the ground and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Leena woke up early that morning and left. She continued west until she reached a forest. She found a path into the forest and flowed it. It twisted and turned, went up and down, until she reached a clearing that seemed too familiar to her.  
  
"The clearing from my dream!" She gasped. She looked around it from the safety of the trees. Just then she heard a loud crash and saw someone dash through the clearing, flowed by something that sacred the living day light out of her.  
  
It was some kind demon! It was large, about the size of an elephant, but 10 times as fast. It looked like a blob with 8 spindly legs, and seemed to be made up of small worm like things. It had two beady red eyes.  
  
"That smell, its blood!" The small worm like things were its own blood, covering its body. It dashed after what ever it was chasing. Suddenly, she heard something behind her. What ever it was chasing must be behind her! She spun around to see a large white tiger like animal, with a boy riding on it's back.  
  
'The boy from my dream!' She thought. He seemed tall, even though he was sitting. He had a small cloth shirt with a leather vest, and pants. He had a small cloak made of white Liger fur with a hood. Attached to it was a mask and small ears make of stone or clay, to cover his head and face and make him seem un-human, animal like. He had a necklace made of sharp teeth. He held in his had a spear and a bow and arrows on his back.  
  
"Get out of here, now!" He yelled, before he the Liger dashed off. Leena understood and quickly dashed off in to the clearing and towards the other side. Just then, the demon appeared.  
  
"Oh no!" Leena yelled as she backed up. The demon picked up one of its legs as if about to attacked. Just then, an arrow hit the demon right in its blood red eye. It screeched and stumbled around for a second, before turning towards where the arrow came from. She turned too, to see the boy aiming another arrow at the beast. He was no longer riding the Liger.  
  
"Run. Now!" The boy yelled. The demon extended one of its arms toward him. He backed up and aimed another arrow at the beast, but it was to late. The beast's arm latched around the boy's right arm, burning like acid in to his gloves and into his skin. Quickly, Leena pulled out her bow and aimed an arrow at it's other eye, and shot. Her arrow had a stone arrowhead, so it hurt the beast more then the boy's had. The demand screeched again, but it was a screech of defeat. It collapsed to the ground; its bloody acid worm like skin began to melt away, burning the ground. Under it all was an animal, a Boar.  
  
"You disgusting humans. Someday you will suffer as I have suffered." Said the Boar, and with that, it's skin began to melt too, until there was nothing left but it's skeleton. Leena looked over to where the boy had been, but he was gone. Leena said nothing, and continued into the forest, still a little shaky about what had just happened.  
  
'Who was that boy?' She wondered. 'Does he live in this forest? And what was that he was riding? Was it really a Liger? Is this the place the monk was talking about?' All these thoughts went through her head. She walked and walked until she finally found her way out of the forest. She was in the mountains now. She looked around. She was on top of a hill, over looking a lake with an island in it. She looked closer at the island to find that it was a town, or rather a fortress. She smelled the air.  
  
"Iron." She said as she walked down the hill towards the town. She watched as a big group of men led cows carrying rice entered the town. She saw a man, who looked to be a few years older, led it. She was about 16, her self. She walked down the hill towards where the man was standing, watching as the men and cows entered the city by crossing the bridge.  
  
"Um, hello. Can you help me? I'm new here. What exactly is the name of the town?" She asked him. He turned around and smiled. He looked really familiar.  
  
"Yes, hello. You're new here? That's nice, I love new people. This is Iron Town, we make Iron here. Come on in, I'll show you around." The man led Leena in to the City and to a house, which she assumed was his. "My name is Leon, who are you?"  
  
Leena froze. "Did you just say Leon?!?"  
  
"Yeah, My name is Leon, why?"  
  
"Were you born here, or did you move here?"  
  
"I moved here from the east many years ago, Why?"  
  
"Oh my god! Do you remember me? I'm your little sister, Leena!" She squealed excitedly.  
  
"Leena?!? What are you doing here? It's so great to see you! You got all the way here with no help? Wow! So, how are you?" Leon said.  
  
Leena explained everything, about how she ran away, about the village, and about the demon, but didn't tell him about the boy.  
  
"Oh my god, you must be so tired now, rest, please!" Leon showed Leena to a guest hut and helped her get up packed. "Tomorrow I will take you to Lady Naomi. She's our leader. But first, get some sleep, you must be tired!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Yup, still can't think of anything to say, so just review. Yeah) 


	3. The Ligers

Legend of Zero  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Poop.  
  
(A/N: You know what? This sux. I still can't think of anything to say. So screw this, just read. Oh, yeah, I forgot. Up till the next chapter, most of the story is about Leena. Bit hasn't really been a main person yet, even though he's my all time fave person, he'll get a very big part later on. Yay! Oh, and I fixed most of my errors in my last two chapters.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena woke up and got dressed and headed over to Leon's hut. Inside, she found Leon talking to a boy a few years younger then her.  
  
"Hello, Leena. This is a friend of mine. His name is Jamie. Well, anyway, I'll see you later, Jamie." Jamie got up and left. "Well Leena, lets go over and introduce your self to Lady Naomi." Leon led Leena to a bigger house. He told the guards out side he had someone who had to meet Lady Naomi. They went inside and saw a lady with red hair sitting at a table, inspecting some Iron. A man stood between them and the Lady.  
  
"Lady Naomi is busy now. Come back later."  
  
"Its ok Brad, let them in," Said the lady, standing up. Brad stood aside and let them pass. "Hello, I'm Lady Naomi. Call me Naomi. Who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Leena. I hail form the east. I'm Leon's younger sister." Leena introduced her self.  
  
"Is that so? I had no idea you had a sister, Leon. Well, I must get back to work. Please come back this evening. We can talk a bit longer then." Leon showed Leena to the door, and then gave her a tour of the village. Later, he showed her Naomi's house again.  
  
"Welcome back. I'm sorry we couldn't talk earlier; we're behind in our shipment of Iron. So, please tell me a little about your self. Why are you here?" Naomi asked, inviting Leena to sit down.  
  
"Well I." She was cut off by a sheer sound of a bell being rung.  
  
"The Ligers! Their Attacking! It's the liger boy!" Yelled someone from the front gate.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you need to get out of here!" Naomi ran out of the house. Leena flowed her at a run.  
  
"No! Wait! Leena!" Leon yelled after her, but it was too late.  
  
Leena ran down the streets looking for the boy. All she could see were people running around getting their swords and other weapons. She turned around and saw the boy jump down from on top of a hut and start to attack people. Yup, she was right. It was the same boy from the forest. He had his hood up and his mask covering his face again, so she still couldn't see his face. She did notice, however, that his right arm was covered in bandages. The people he was attacking ran off, and he turned around to face her. He drew out his dagger and made a slash towards Leena. She hadn't expected this, so she was a little slow in moving, and the dagger slit a small cut under her eye. She pulled out her sword and blocked all of the boy's slashes. He soon gave up and jumped up on to a near by hut and ran off. Leena heard a man in a hut near her say "He's after Lady Naomi!"  
  
"Oh no! I've got to stop him!" Leena jumped up on to the hut and ran after him. After a little while of looking, she found him standing on top of the biggest hut, the hut where the Iron was being processed. She heard Lady Naomi from the ground yell up to the boy.  
  
"Boy! If you want my life, here I am. If you want to get revenge for the animals I've killed, here I am. Come down and fight like a man!" She yelled. Leena looked around at the front gate to see the guards aiming some sort of weapon at the boy.  
  
"Oh no! It's a trap! I've got to stop him!" She said as she ran off to stop the boy. She watched in horror as the boy dashed down the roof of the hut towards Lady Naomi.  
  
"Stop! It's a trap!" But she was to late. Two of the four guards had already shot at him. Luckily, they missed, but the boy was flung off the roof towards the ground. He hit the ground hard and it took him a moment to regain his senses. As soon as he looked up, Lady Naomi yelled "Fire!" The two other guards shot and one missed, but one hit the boy right in the mask. The mask shattered and the boy fell to the ground, unhurt, but hit unconscious by the force of the bullet hitting his mask so hard. Leena jumped down and tried to wake him.  
  
"Wake up!" She looked at his face for the first time, and realized how hansom he was. She also noticed that he had a little bit of face paint on. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. They both stared at each other for a moment. He had the most amazing green eyes. The boy jumped up and took his hood off. He had short spiky blond hair.  
  
"Get out of my way." He snarled. Leena quickly got out of his way. He dashed off towards Naomi, who was in the city's central square.  
  
"You" She turned around to see Brad. "You're a friend of the forest boy!" He pulled out his sword and was about to slash it at Leena, but stopped when her fist hit him square in the face. She ran off towards the central square. When she got there, she saw the liger boy and Lady Naomi fighting. Lady Naomi had a full-length sword, but the boy only had his dagger, but he was still holding his own. Leena began to quickly think of ways she could get them to stop fighting. She wasn't nearly as strong as either of them. Leena watched as the boy grew angrier and angrier. Suddenly, it was as he had amazing burst of strength. He pushed Lady Naomi's sword out of the way and kicked her back. However, as she fell, she grabbed the bandage around the boy's right arm, ripping it off. Everyone stared in horror at his arm. Some lady screamed and someone yelled something.  
  
"He's been cursed!"  
  
"He's going to kill us all!"  
  
"He's a demon!"  
  
Leena stared at his arm which had been touched by the demon earlier. The flesh of his skin had an evil mark on it. (A/n: Ok, this is REALLY hard to explain. You'll need to see the movie to understand it.) Lady Naomi hadn't expected this and quickly got up and took a few steps backwards.  
  
"You. Your. your arm! What wrong with it?!?" Lady Naomi yelled.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, you damn lady. Now hold still so I can cut you damn head off!" Snarled the boy.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Lady Naomi drove her sword in to his side and pulled it out. The boy fell to the ground, not moving.  
  
"Oh my god!" Leena ran over to the boy before Naomi could finish him off. She picked him up and turned to Naomi.  
  
"Put him down! I'm not finished with him!"  
  
"Haven't you done enough damage?" Leena glared at her and walked off towards the front gates with the boy. Everyone refused to come near the cursed boy and the weirdo girl. She ordered the guards to open the gates. When they opened them, she saw three Ligers running towards them.  
  
"Its ok! He's still alive!" She yelled to them as soon as the gates were closed. She acted strong and brave, but inside she was as scared as hell.  
  
A Liger with blue eyes ran up to the boy and licked his face. He began to wake up. Leena got him up on top of the blue eyed Liger. An orange-eyed Liger ran up to her.  
  
"You saved him?" She was stunned. The Liger had spoken to her, even though it had been a mixture of words and growls.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Well, then quickly, get on my back. We need to bring him to Zero. Hurry!" Leena got on its furry back slowly. It began to run off towards the forest, after the blued Liger with the not-yet-awake boy. A green-eyed Liger followed them.  
  
The Ligers ran along a path through the forest. After a few minutes, Leena found her self looking at a beautiful spring in the middle of the forest.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked the orange-eyed Liger.  
  
"This is where our god, Zero lives. He too is a Liger, but a great deal larger then us. He should be able to help Bit."  
  
"Bit? Is Bit that boy's name?"  
  
"Yes. He's is our adopted brother. We found him as a baby in our forest, and we took him in. Now first we need a sapling. There's one over there, can you get it for me please?" Leena jumped off the Liger and ran over to the one foot tall baby tree. She cut it with her sword and brought it to the Liger.  
  
"OK, thanks. I'll handle it from here. Jager!" He called for the blue- eyed Liger. "Take this young human up to the cave and let her rest."  
  
"Ok." Leena fallowed Jager threw the forest and up a steep mountain till they reached a cliff. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Leena. Its very nice to meet you."  
  
"Do you live in the horrible Iron place?"  
  
"No, I lived far to the east, but I ran away because I hated it there. I have no home right now."  
  
"Well, since you saved Bit's life, you can stay here as long as you like."  
  
"Thank you so much." Leena walked around the cave.  
  
"Do you feel like resting? I'll get you something to rest on, hold on." Jager ran off and returned a minute later with some animal skins. He helped Leena lay out a bed.  
  
"Thank you so much. This means so much to me. Why are you helping me, anyway? I heard rumors in that town that you are at war with the humans."  
  
"Well, we are. They are trying to dig for their iron under our mountain. But then need to cut down more of the forest then they already have. Bit often runs in to their town, and try's to kill Lady Naomi, so because of that, everyone in the town hates him. However, you saved his life, even after all that he did for the forest agenst the Humans. I was also there when you saved him from the demon."  
  
"That Liger was you? Well, you know, he saved me too."  
  
"Yes, but anyway, you have a good heart. And you seem to be with out a home right now. Please, stay with us for a while. Well, you should rest, good night."  
  
"Good night." Leena lay down on her bed and was soon off in dream world. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Review! I'm planning to continue it after the movie ends so it will be longer. Hope you like. I'm really planning on finishing this one! YAY!) 


End file.
